<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riptide Rage by PinMeToTheMat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800645">Riptide Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat'>PinMeToTheMat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, F/M, Futanari, Pegging, Rape, blowjob, non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinMeToTheMat/pseuds/PinMeToTheMat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an upset loss to Alexa Bliss, Rhea Ripley is out for blood, or whatever she can get her hands on. In this case that happens to be you. Being Alexa’s personal attendant, you are asked to deliver an apology to Rhea in person. That’s when things take a turn...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhea Ripley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riptide Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone. Still reading? Thank you as always.<br/>So this is my first time writing something purely non-con themed. Let me know how it is. If my writing is crappy please do let me know.<br/>And as always I am 100% open to suggestions. Seriously, leave a comment about any subject/kinks you want to see and I’ll give you the best I can. Don’t limit yourself to wrestling either, that’s just my starting point</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the locker room was nearly hurled from its hinges with a thunderous crash as a big, black boot forced it open. The rage on the face of Rhea Ripley spilled out into her actions. You were trying not to catch her attention as you hastily jammed all of Alexa Bliss’ belongings into her suitcase as she instructed. <br/>Alexa was outside, still in her ring gear, getting the car ready to go. After rolling up Ripley in their match tonight, earning an unexpected victory, Alexa was being hunted down by the furious Australian. You zipped up the large luggage case and began making your way towards the door.<br/>“YOU!” Rhea called out from behind. You froze in place as you heard her boots stomp on the concrete floor towards you. She grabbed one of your shoulders and turned you around, pinning you against the doorframe. <br/>“When you bring that bitch her luggage...” she hissed, face to face with you. “Tell her. I’m coming for her ass, and if I don’t get it. Well. I might just take yours instead!”<br/>You were stunned, shaking in place as she let go of you and began to pick up her own bags and leave. You got the hell out of there, unsure of what she meant by her threat at you. You made it out to the parking lot, heart racing and jumped into the back seat of the rental car, Alexa and Nikki waited for you in the front and peeled out as soon as you closed your door.</p><p>A week later, a new show in a new arena, you’d almost forgotten about your little confrontation with the menacing Ripley. This arena was a fair bit bigger than last week’s. Private locker rooms came as a relief to you. As you did your usual duties of helping Alexa and Nikki set up and get into their gear, you thought it good that you didn’t have to come face to face with Rhea again. Until Alexa said to you<br/>“I’ve got a little task I need from you.”<br/>“Yes?” You were conditioned to ask<br/>“Our match is about to start, so I need you to take this to Rhea for me.” Alexa handed you a small note, folded up and stuck closed with a little piece of tape. What was this? Middle school?<br/>You took the little note from Bliss and left the room, nervous about approaching the explosive Australian. You found her locker room at the opposite end of the hallway and gathered yourself outside the door. A sound from inside caught your attention. You could hear Rhea inside, grunting and muttering to herself. Uh oh. She seemed angry. Before you could even decide to abandon this plan, slip the note under the door and run...the door swung open. Rhea stood there, already dressed in her street clothes. A heavy metal t-shirt, baggy sweatpants and red running shoes. She pulled the headphones out of her ears to say<br/>“What the hell do you want, pipsqueak?” Her blue-green eyes drilling right into you. <br/>You shakily raised the note up for her to see. Rhea shook her head and reached a strong hand out to you, grasping the collar of your shirt and dragging you into her locker room before you could say a word.</p><p>As the door of Rhea Ripley’s private locker room closed behind you, all you could think to do was put your hands up, expecting to be attacked. Rhea stood in front of you, arms crossed like she was waiting for something. <br/>She broke the silence; “So what are you, her mailman? She’s got you carrying her bags, bringing her meals, and licking her boots too I’d imagine.”<br/>You remained quiet, not letting Rhea know just how close she got to the truth. “You gonna read the damn thing or what?” She spat while gesturing to the note in your trembling hand.<br/>You broke the seal and began to read<br/>“D-dear...Rhea...” you froze up as your eyes scanned the rest of the note. There was absolutely no way you could read this to her. It was insulting, literally.<br/>“God. Gimme the fuckin’ thing.” Rhea snapped. She snatched the paper out of your grasp, her painted black nails scratching you slightly as she pulled back. The strong-featured blonde cleared her throat and began to read.<br/>“Dear, Rhea. It has come to my attention that you were not so fond of taking a loss to myself one week ago.” She paused, sweeping her hair off her face and shooting you a piercing look before continuing. <br/>“I was unaware that you were such a sore loser.” Rhea’s voice became louder and angrier with each word.<br/> “Maybe my assistant here would like to explain in further detail how you lost for you to better understand the situation, in hopes your temper will cool and you stop bitching.”<br/>The last word was barely recognizable as Rhea shredded the small note in her hands and grit her sharp looking teeth while speaking. She lunged towards you and you stumbled backwards into the door. You fumbled for the handle but Rhea wrapped her enormous, muscular arms around you and threw you away from the door. You looked up from the floor to see her locking the door with a maniacal look on her face. </p><p>As Rhea slowly stepped over to you, you began to shake with fear. You knew whatever was about to happen was going to hurt, and you might not walk out of this arena under your own power tonight. You thought you saw something move in her pocket as she walked, and tried not to think of what it could be or how she might stab you with it. Ripley towered over you and took in a few deep breaths, her eyes locked to yours and shining with fury. She leaned her face down towards you and spoke rather quietly.<br/>“If Alexa thinks I’m going to take this shit and like it, she’s got no idea what I’m capable of. Now. You on the other hand. You’re just the errand boy, the slave.” She stopped to think for a moment. “You know, if I were Alexa, I’d feel compelled to loan your services out as payment for insulting me.” Sarcasm and spite dripped from every word her devilish tongue produced. “I told you I’d get your ass, and now...it’s mine!” She picked you up by your shirt, forcing you to sit up, and pushed you against the nearest wall. Your brain rattled from the impact. Rhea stood up tall with your head at knee level to her, then she reached with both hands for the waistband of her sweatpants. Hooking her thumbs into her pants, Rhea swiftly tugged them off her hips-<br/>‘What the fuck?’ You thought.<br/>Rhea’s underwear had gone with her pants right down to the floor, and before you was the last thing you could’ve expected. Between Rhea’s legs hung a very long, thick penis with heavy, dangling testicles to boot. How was this even possible? It swung gently as Rhea leaned towards you, grabbing your hair and pulling your face up closer to her impossible loins.<br/>“What’s the matter? Never seen one of these before?” Ripley cackled. “Be a good boy and get me hard.”<br/>Jesus. She wasn’t even hard yet, and still this cock hung more than half-way down her inner thigh. The wild blonde grabbed her heavy shaft in one hand and pointed her weapon towards your face. She began slapping it against your cheeks and lips. You could feel with each smack it became more and more engorged and solid.<br/>“Open your mouth before I rip it open!” Rhea roared suddenly. You slowly eased your lips apart, staring directly at the tip of Rhea’s penis. She then put one hand on the back of your head and forced her cock as far into your mouth as she could manage, her semi-hard meat slipped between your lips and into the back of your throat before you could even breathe. You gagged horribly as a musky scent filled your nose. Rhea began to viciously hump your face as her dick began to expand inside of your mouth until she was fully erect. Your jaw ached with fiery pain as the enormous penis in your mouth was forced in over and over again. You gagged each time she slammed the plump tip into the back of your throat, your teeth couldn’t be stopped from digging into her flesh each time. But that only seemed to get her more riled up. Tears built up in your eyes as you struggled to breathe, but you managed to glimpse that half of Rhea’s monster cock was still hanging out of your lips, unable to get any deeper into your agonized throat. You really thought this was where you would die. You closed your eyes and tried to think of something else, but the feeling of your attacker’s throbbing shaft in your mouth just kept hitting you. The sensation of her hot, musky skin sliding across your tongue, veins bulging on your lips, the wet churning sound it made when her rod pushed deep into your throat. You were teetering on the edge of consciousness and then you heard Rhea start to moan and grunt. <br/>‘That’s it.’ You thought ‘If I can just make her cum it will all be over.’<br/>You tried to take in some air through your nose as best you could before leaning into each thrust, managing to squeeze an extra inch of Ripley’s penis down your sore throat. You extended your tongue past your lips and began licking the underside of her shaft. She put both hands on your head and began pumping in short bursts muttering under her breath<br/>“Cum...cum....cuuuuu....”<br/>You nearly vomited as the first gush of Rhea’s orgasm blasted your throat, she unsheathed her cock from your mouth which pulled a sound out of your lungs by force.<br/>“Hhhhuuuuuuaaagggghhh...!” was all you could say before she yanked your hair and pointed her cannon right at your face, another blast of hot white juice was fired onto your waiting face. Rhea groaned<br/>“Ohh fuuuck...open your...mouth!”<br/>You did as you were told and opened wide, tongue hanging out like a dog. You accepted every rope of Rhea’s thick, warm load across your face and open lips. You’d never felt so ashamed, hurt and vulnerable. Thank god nobody could see this. The taste was a mixture of salt and sweat, it was disgusting though your tongue adjusted to it. The pungent smell of her musky cum and sweaty balls flooded your senses.<br/>Rhea shuddered as the last drops of her semen fell onto your lips. She then grabbed you under the arms and lifted you onto your feet. You barely had time to gain your bearings before she dragged you over to a table in the corner of the locker room, then slammed your head down with a bang. Your sticky face squished against the wooden surface, leaving a messy imprint. Your brain ached in your skull, leaving you dazed as Rhea stood behind you, reaching around to undo your belt. Your hands shot towards your waist in an effort to stop whatever she was doing, but it was no use. Her arms tensed and flexed their impressive muscles, overpowering your comparatively weak grip. Your wrists were clutched in Rhea’s hands, she slapped your hands down on the table and resumed unbuckling your belt. She pulled your pants and briefs down to your ankles, you knew exactly what she was doing.<br/>“Please...” you begged “anything but that...” your voice ragged and hoarse. “I’ll do anything...” you nearly sobbed.<br/>Rhea leaned down, putting her lips right on your ear.<br/>“Oh no no no... this is the only thing you have that I want. Best to just try and enjoy it.” She whispered before nibbling your earlobe. <br/>Rhea straightened herself up, grabbing hold of your hip with one hand. Her other hand stroked back and forth a few times on her immense rod, still soaking with your spit. You felt the head of her red-hot penis press roughly against your clenched asshole. With a grunt and one mighty thrust, Rhea’s cock was jammed into you. <br/>You tried to scream but couldn’t even produce a sound. Your back arched, your fingers scraped on the table as your mouth hung wide open in shock and pain. Your ass felt like it was being split open, and all she’d forced inside of you was the head. You heaved each breath in agony as she put both hands around your waist and clamped down. Pulling you towards her hips, her thick cock slowly squeezing in, stretching your tight entrance. Your whole body began to feel full as inch after agonizing inch of Rhea was plowed inside your body. You began to groan as the searing pain in your rear end became too much to bear. Your whole body was racked with anguish as the well endowed Aussie continued forcing you to accept her entire massive cock. Finally. Mercifully. You felt her groin and hips softly bump against your trembling cheeks. Her plump testicles swung gently into yours. Rhea sighed, satisfied with her conquest. <br/>“Unnhhh...yeah.” She moaned. “Hardly anyone can take me balls-deep the first time.”<br/>You felt her third-leg throb inside of you. Then Rhea began to remove her engorged sledgehammer of a cock from your bowels. You felt your guts squeeze themselves back to normal size as she withdrew. The relief after being stretched wide open felt incredible, but you knew it wouldn’t last. Ripley pulled out until only an inch was left inside your ass. You managed to utter a limp <br/>“Oh god...”<br/>“Yeah. He can’t help you now.” Your assailant taunted before she gave a powerful thrust, filling your insides with her meat once more.<br/>You screamed out as Rhea bottomed out in you again, her hips crashing into your ass with a thud. Your jaw hung open, and your eyes opened wide as the unbelievable amount of thick cock was repeatedly pulled back and pounded into you. Each thrust forcing a “G’uh...!” sound out of your throat involuntarily. You felt like your stomach was about to be penetrated by Rhea’s huge spear. You let your head fall back down to the table, there was nothing you could do to stop Rhea from ravaging your helpless ass. Her shaft pumped like a machine in and out of your body, a wet, squishy sound filling the room as Ripley churned your guts with her rock-hard fuck-pole. Your ass clenched around her girth, making it feel like each thrust would pull you inside-out. Your face slid back and forth on the table surface, smearing the congealed ejaculate on your cheeks across the smooth, shiny wood. Rhea huffed and growled like a beast in heat as she treated you like a toy, showing no signs of slowing down the anal assault. Your mind began to cloud as the pain started to become dull. Rhea was now bent over, her chest resting on your back, hands planted wide on the table. Her thrusts became smaller and faster, her swollen balls slapped into yours again and again, a sensation you almost started to enjoy before she planted her penis fully within your ass and left it there. You took this time to recollect your mind but it was only a moment before Ripley put her large hands around your waist again but she stepped away from the table, taking you with her. You began to swing your legs, desperately searching for ground to run on, but the brutish blonde gripping your body held you in the air, still impaled balls-deep on her mighty instrument.<br/>Rhea bent her knees, widened her stance and began to lift your whole body, against your will, up and off of her pulsing hard-on. She then slowly let you slide back down, your body shuddered as you were hoisted up and down. Rhea began to speed up her fucking. Your pulverized asshole now being used as a cock-sleeve. It felt like hours were passing as you moaned towards the ceiling with your rear end wrapped tightly around a long, thick, throbbing, veiny, musky dick. You couldn’t believe what was happening, you were being carried around like a doll and mercilessly, heartlessly pounded in the ass by a fiercely strong woman. Her chiseled body gleaming with sweat as she continued using your ass to satisfy her animalistic lust. Rhea’s arms began to quake, she brought you down to your feet, still humping into you with all her might. Your ass was going to be bruised, you thought. You couldn’t stand on your own two feet at all though, so you reached for something, anything, to stop you from dropping onto the hard ground. You felt the metal door on your palms, you looked up at it like it was your saving grace.<br/>“Someone...! Help me!!!” You shouted as loud as you could muster. The sounds of a packed arena cheering on other performers was muffled from in here, but you knew that nobody could hear you from outside the room. Tears began to well up in your eyes as Rhea’s ramrod plunged your aching hole relentlessly.<br/>Then Rhea started to giggle, she reached over you and unlocked the door.<br/>You were stunned.<br/>“Go on. Open it.” She gasped between thrusts. “Open that door and let everyone see you getting your ass fucked by a woman!”<br/>You placed a hand limply on the door handle and whimpered. It was your only chance to get free. “Yeah that’s right.” Rhea continued to mock you. “If you want the world to know you get a stiffy from being fucked up the ass then be my guest.”<br/>What?<br/>Rhea planted her feet firmly and wrapped one arm around your waist and her other around your neck. She squeezed around you like a constrictor and pulled you up straight. Looking down you saw she was right, your penis was standing fully erect. Amidst the pounding and numbing pain, you hadn’t even noticed that your body had become aroused by the flurry of sexual sensation. Wether you wanted this or not, you were now painfully aware of Rhea’s thick shaft rubbing against your prostate, sending a tingling sensation through your dick and balls. ‘Oh fuck’ you thought ‘this can’t be for real’ as you stared down at your own bouncing member, you could swear you saw your stomach bulge out with each thunderous penetration. On the back of your neck, Rhea’s warm breath made your hairs stand up on end. She mumbled to herself, eyes rolling back in her head.<br/>“Unnhh-uhh-guuhhhh...” she moaned, slamming into your backside several times before pulling nearly all the way out and stuffing herself in one long, smooth stroke right down the to the base of her shaft. You could feel her full testicles slide up on yours as they retracted. Her penis pulsed and expanded inside of you as a gush of steamy hot love gel was pumped into your guts. The feeling of warm, thick streams of cum being blasted into you awakened something within you as your own painfully erect cock began to fire off its own orgasm. The two of you pulsing and ejaculating in tandem, your sex noises mingled in the air into one harmonious moan. After Rhea had finally drained her heavy balls and made you her unwilling cum dump. She brought you back over to the table and laid you down on it. Gently sliding her hammer out of your busted asshole with a squelch and a pop. You cried out as the feeling of something so big sliding out of your body made you feel like you had just vacated yourself on the table. You lay on your back while hot seed flowed from your rear end, onto the table. Rhea took a moment to just stare at you, cowering before her strength. Her dick soon returned to full length. Looking at her now you were amazed you had survived a fucking that brutal from an instrument that large. It must’ve been nearly a foot long! She sauntered over to you on the table, her wo-manhood bouncing with each step. You knew your fate was sealed long ago, so you wordlessly nodded, raised your feet up in the air and presented your pulverized ass to Rhea. You were hers for the taking now. Nobody could stop her. The Australian behemoth grabbed your ankles in her mighty hands. As she lined her horse-like appendage up to your tender, winking hole, a voice on the arena’s loudspeakers rang out.<br/>Here are your winners. The WWE Women’s Tag-Team Champions; Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss!<br/>“You’re lucky.” Rhea said with a smirk. She let go of your legs and backed off. She reached into her duffle bag and produced a towel. Quickly wiping down her still stiff cock and thick balls, she then tossed the towel onto you. <br/>“Clean yourself off, maybe I’ll see ya’ around.” She laughed to herself as she left. </p><p>You limped on numb legs out of Rhea Ripley’s private locker room. You were worried someone would notice you were walking like you’d just been rammed up the ass by an angry woman with a foot-long fuck-machine tucked in her pants. People rushed by, paying you no attention while you leaned against the wall to keep steady. You were met at last by the perfect face of your goddess, Alexa Bliss. She looked relieved to see you, a new expression as far as you could recall. She smiled at the sight of you and asked <br/>“Did you deliver my note?”<br/>“...yeah.” You squeaked.<br/>“How did she take it?”<br/>“Good.” You quickly replied, eager to get out of here and curl up under a blanket for a long time.<br/>“Let’s get you out of here.” Alexa said in a soothing tone, placing a hand on your cold cheek. “Poor thing. She must’ve scared you half to death.”</p><p>Oh Alexa. If only you knew.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>